


100 Themes of Homestuck

by Mochi (redpandachi)



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2011-06-08
Updated: 2011-06-08
Packaged: 2017-10-20 05:59:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/209510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redpandachi/pseuds/Mochi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So uh. A friend of mine decided to do the 100 Theme Challenge with Homestuck art. I took the more absolutely insane route and decided to write 100 themed Homestuck drabbles. Tag along and watch me lose my gogdamn mind. Master list can be found via my tumblr at this address! http://redpandachi.tumblr.com/tagged/100_theme_challenge</p><p>May contain AU, smex, weird-ass pairings, angst and metric fuck-tonnes of fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	100 Themes of Homestuck

**#1: Introduction**  
“HI AGAIN, IDIOT.”

John never thought that those three words would lead him into something this crazy, this amazing, this fun – but here he was years later and the troll was still there when he came home, usually curled up asleep on the sofa with all the curtains down. All he had to do was sit next to Karkat and the other boy would shift and move over to curl against him and mumble every day, in that bleary, sleepy voice, “Hi again, idiot.”

  
 **#2: Love**  
Karkat would never say it. Fuck the silly, human words. But he secretly hoped John could tell, from the looks he gave him, the kisses and the subtle touches. Every time he touched his arm or made some snarky remark, there was one thing behind it all. 'I love you, you stupid, dorky human grub.' But Karkat would never say it.

  
 **#3: Light**  
One thing Terezi didn't really miss seeing was light. It was light that had caused this blindness, and it burned in the worst way just thinking of the word. She didn't need light. All she needed was a whiff of caramel-cream hair, the subtle hint of candy behind black licorice glasses, and the taste of vanilla skin when he kissed her.

  
 **#4: Dark**  
It was dark, and cold, and quiet. So this was the scratch. This was the few seconds before his universe reset. He could only hope that somewhere on the other side of this darkness was home, and a second chance to do this right. But mostly home. Home and friends and an angry troll.

  
 **#5: Seeking Solace**  
He was the one person she could turn to who wouldn't judge her for what she'd done. As she came clean, carefully wiping the blood from her blade, he simply said, “Well, you had kill her, didn't you? Otherwise you would all be dead...”

She agrees, yet tears still come and through the long silence that results he looks towards where he assumes she is watching from and says, “If it means anything, T-z, I'm glad you didn't end up dead.”

And that is all she needs to hear.

  
 **#6: Break Away**  
“I can't do t)(is any more! You're glubbing insane!”

You couldn't even bring yourself to say anything. That was it. 'I can't do this any more'. You feel it, like a whirlpool, a deep void of loss in your chest that sucks all the light and happiness out of the world.

 **  
#7. Heaven**  
That's what it was. That was the best way to describe this feeling. For once there were no voices, no screams or horrible beasts muttering in the back of his head. This was like heaven. Sollux Captor could finally, finally have a bit of peace.

Well, until Karkat started flipping the fuck out again, at least.

  
 **#8. Innocence**  
It was beautiful. She was so childish and blissfully unaware of the danger all of you are in as a crazed, super-powered, completely indestructible mass murdered hunts you down. She just lays there, clinging to your muscular arm as she dozes lightly. As gently as you possibly can, you brush her scruffy hair away from her face. She sighs warmly and moves closer. You will definitely need a towel later.

  
 **#9: Drive**  
Karkat had no fucking idea what the hell John was so excited about. He waved a little plastic card around like it was on fire and said something about cars. Karkat assumed he meant the loud, stinky four-wheeled vehicles that populated the road ways of this terrible little dirtball planet. He's thoroughly surprised when John grabs his hand, drags him to one of the aforementioned stinking four-wheeled vehicles, shoves him in the passenger side, and takes off.

  
 **#10: Breathe Again**  
This was amazing. The feeling of lips mashing together, Karkat's fangs grazing tongue and lip alike... John didn't want it to end, even as his lungs were fit to bursting from breathlessness. But if this kept up, he didn't care if he never breathed again.

 


End file.
